1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dialing in a portable terminal. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for presenting the dialing digits and background of a portable terminal in various colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent widespread use of color portable terminals, users have become accustomed to menus and characters being presented in various colors. Yet, alphanumeric data are still displayed using a default color. Similarly, the background of the display is displayed monochromatically. Thus, presentation of the background and input data in various colors according to the tastes of users will enable the provisioning of various services.